eberronfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Journal, Teil 2
Stern der Dunkelheit (Abend 32) Die Luft ist voll schwarzem Rauch, der Regen fließt in schwarzen Strömen, als die Gefährten sich am Abend wieder treffen. Die Stadtwache hat keine Einwände dagegen, wenn sie in dieser Sache ermitteln, aber bezahlen wird sie nicht dafür. Trotzdem, man kann diese Mordserie nicht einfach so hinnehmen. Zuerst ein Professor von der Morgrave-Universität, dessen Tod vom Raben als Geschichte in Blut beschrieben wurde: Rache ist Rot - Geschichten in Blut Der Ort des Wissens ist seine Heimat Die Epen und Büchern der Großen liegen ihm nah Die Schüler lauschen seinen Worten Nicht jeder darf sein Schüler sein Doch das Ende des Traums wird zum Alptraum Rot ist die Rache, und wird ihn quälen Rot ist das Blut, und wird aus seinen Adern gesaugt Rot ist die Tinte der Inschrift seines Grabes Sprach, der Rabe Die Leiche war dann auch völlig ausgeblutet und sein Blut überall im Raum verteilt, dann der Wandler Mange, vom Raben beschrieben als "Rache in Silber": Rache ist Silber - der Abgang eines feigen Wandlers Halb Tier – Halb Mensch flößt er uns Furch ein Aber in der Stunde der Wahrheit ließ er am Platz des Wissens Einen großen Mann im Stich und floh in die Nacht. Silber ist Syberis. Silber ist der Bann des Wolfes. Silber ist der Tod des Feiglings. Er wird ihn sich holen. Zuschlagen und bestrafen. Dort wo schon einmal der Tod zugeschlagen hat. Sprach, der Rabe Die Gefährten wollen auf jeden Fall weiter nachforschen, auch wenn es kein Geld dafür gibt. Vom Mord am Wandler Mange gibt es keine verwertbaren Spuren, also soll die Morgrave Universität das nächste Zierl sein, vielleicht kann man mehr über den ermordeten Professor erfahren - Professor Lithian Ir'tassan von der Morgrave Universität. Zuerst ist eine Nachtruhe fällig. Als die vier dann in der Früh aufbrechen wollen, finden sie vor der Tür ihres Detektivbüros einen Brief vom Raben: Stern der Dunkelheit – Teil 1 Licht und Magie überall, wenn sie sich dreht zum Jubel der Rohlinge und Einfaltspinsel. Sie ist ihr Traum und der Stern, nach dem sie ihren Kurs setzen über die unbekannten Gewässer des Donnermeers. Denn für eine Nacht gehört sie ihnen, bevor sie der Tod in den staubigen Gruften von Xendrik oder in der Umarmung der Riesen findet. Die Silhouette ihres Körpers im Schein des glitzernden Silbers, trifft sein Herz härter als der Hammer eines Titans. Die scheinende Silhouette einer Göttin. Alle Lichter sind aus und sie ist alleine. Der lange Weg nach Hause durch den beissenden Wind und schwarzen Regen lässt sie kalt und leer zurück. Niemand wartet auf sie. Glaubt sie. Sie ist nicht mehr allein als ein Stern in der Nacht. Ich warte im Dunkel. Ich halte sie nah. Halte alles von ihr so nah. Sprach, der Rabe Sie spekulieren, wer die beschriebene Person sein könnte. Ilmek spekuliert auf eine Schauspielerin oder Tänzerin, er denkt auch darüber nach, ob es vielleicht Selina d'Medani sein könnte, Sip denkt eher an eine Lotsin oder etwas ähnliches, da von Fahrten nach Xendrik gesprochen wird. Da der neue Text keinen konkreten Anhaltspunkt bietet, begeben sich die vier erst einmal zur Universität. Sie laden Channa Roole zum Mittagessen ein, um sie über den toten Professor zu befragen. sie kann berichten, dass das Mordopfer, Prof. Lithian Literaturprofessor war; sie selbst weiß nichts von den Tatumständen und verweist die Gefährten an Hulas, den Assistenten des Professors. Die vier weisen Channa Roole auch auf den neuen Text hin, den sie vor ihrer Tür gefunden haben - das Gedicht ist inzwischen auch im Sharner Boten erschienen, und die Morgrave Universität hat ja auch oft Expeditionen nach Xendrik ausgerüstet, vielleicht gibt es da eine Verbindung. Prof. Roole erkennt den Ort, der im Gedicht beschrieben wird: Der Club "Glitzerstaub" im oberen Dura in Klippspitz ist ein beliebter Treffpunkt vor dem Aufbruch zu Expeditionen. Hulas, der Assistent des verstorbenden Professors ist ein großer schlanker Mann Mitte 20. Er weiß tatsächlich von einem Schüler, den der Professor aus seinen Vorlesungen verwiesen hat - ein Bibliothekar, mehr zur Person kann man vielleicht in der Bibliothek erfahren. Die Gefährten besichtigen noch den Tatort, das Büro des Professors. Die ausgeblutete Leiche von Prof. Lithian lag auf seinem Schreibtisch, daneben ein Pergament, auf das mit dem Blut des Professors der Todestag geschrieben stand und "Ruhe in Frieden" sowie "Geschichten in Blut, letzter Teil". Das Büro war leicht zugänglich, eine Untersuchung fördert keine neuen Hinweise zutage. In der Bibliothek der Universität erfährt Marko, dass es da tatsächlich einen Mann gab, der sich besonders für Literatur interessierte: Ein junger Mann namens Corbain Eldritch, der öfters unentgeltlich in der Bibliothek aushalf. Anscheinend arbeitete er nur in der Bibliothek, um die alten Bücher sehen zu können; auffällig war noch, dass er Bücher manchmal falsch einsortierte, nach einem alten Ordnungssystem aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg. Leider weiß niemand an der Universität mehr als den Namen dieses Mannes. Marko und Gideon kaufen sich noch schnell in der Nähe Schriftrollen mit Ritualen: "Arkanes Schloss" für Marko und "Mit Toten sprechen" für Gideon. Dann versuchen die Gefährten erst einmal mehr über Corbain Eldritch zu erfahren, da sich ein Besuch des Clubs Glitzerstaub vermutlich erst am Abend lohnt. Die Kurierstation von Haus Orien hat keine Adressdaten zu irgendwelchen Namen, also beauftragen sie Haus Tarrask, den Mann zu suchen. Der Halbork, der den Auftrag entgegen nimmt, zeigt sich schon ein wenig erstaunt, dass Detektive ihn anheuern. Nun geht es zum Club Glitzerstaub im oberen Dura. Die vielen Wege durch den ewigen Ascheregen zehren inzwischen schon deutlich an den Kräften. Der Club hat fünf Hobgoblins in eleganten Anzügen als Türsteher. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass nur Marko hinein darf - für Adelige ist der Club jederzeit zugänglich, andere müssen sich tatsüber auf die Gästeliste setzen lassen, wenn sie hinein wollen. Also suchen sich Sip, Gideon und Ilmek eine Schänke in der Nähe während Marko den eleganten Club betritt. Drinnen stechen sofort die Plakate ins Auge: Eine elfische Tänzerin mit einem glitzernden Stern auf der Stirn. Marko erfährt von einer Kellnerin, dass das Modreia ist, sdeit einigen Monaten der große Star auf der Bühne im Club und ohne Zweifel der "Stern in der Dunkelheit" aus dem Gedicht. Marko erzählt der Kellnerin von seiner Sorge um das Wohl der Tänzerin, etwas später kommt dann auch der Eigentümerr des Clubs, Weychel Trace. Er hört sich Markos Geschichte an, reagiert eher verschlossen aber scheint sie durchaus ernst zu nehmen. Marko beobachtet Modreias Auftritt auf der Bühne. Auch wenn sie sich danach erst einmal in einen privaten Bereich zurückzieht, schafft er es mit etwas Glück zu beobachten, wie sie den Club verlässt. Unter dem Schutz von zwei Hobgoblins besteigt sie ein Lufttaxi, einer der beiden begleitet sie. Marko fragt den anderen, der zurückbleibt, nach dem Wohnort der Tänzerin. Der Hobgoblin reagiert erst einmal sehr abweisend, er befürchtet wohl, dass Marko finbstere Pläne hegt, lässt sich aber dann doch einigermaßen überzeugen, dass Marko die Tänzerin beschützen will und verrät, dass sie im Distrikt Eichenbrücke wohnt, nahe einer Manufaktur für Schaufensterpuppen. Marko verständigt die anderen mit einem Sprechstein und sie nehmen gemeinsam ein Lufttaxi zur Schaufensterpuppenfabrik in Eichenbrücke. Vor Ort fällt schnell ein erleuchtetes Haus neben der Manufaktur auf, und der Hobgoblin, der davor die FEnster kontrolliert belegt ohne Zweifel, dass das die Wohnung der Tänzerin ist. Sip bemerkt eine Bewegung an einem Fenster der Fabrik - ist das der Täter? Die vier Gefährten entfernen sich erst einmal aus dem Sichtbereich des Hobgoblins und dringen dann durch ein Fenster in die Manufaktur ein. Sip bemerkt neben einer der Puppen eine getarnte Gestalt, als Marko näher eilt zückt die Gestalt eine Waffe und sticht nach ihm. Sip fordert die Gestalt auf, die Feindseligkeiten zu unterlassen; als Ilmek den Raum mit einer Sonnenrute beleuchtet können alle erkennen, dass es ein elfischer Söldner ist. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass der Elf kein Feind Modreias ist, sondern ein Freund, der sie beschützen will - er ist ein Söldner aus Valenar, der sie noch von früher kennt, aus Cyre. Er hat beobachtet, dass jemand Modreia nachstellt und dann erzählt er noch, dass die Tänzerin in den letzten Tagen etwas verändert war. Sip vermutet, dass sie durch einen Wechselbalg ersetzt wurde, auch wenn das bemerkenswerte Fähigkeiten voraussetzt - immerhin trat sie auch nach diesem Austausch noch immer erfolgreich als Tänzerin auf. Inzwischen verfrachtet der Hobgoblin im Haus gegenüber die (vermutlich falsche) Modreia in ein Lufttaxi um sie irgendwohin weg zu bringen; die Gefährten verzichten auf eine Verfolgung. Sie durchsuchen noch kurz das nn verlassene Haus der Tänzerin, finden aber keine neuen Spuren. Da es schon spät in der Nacht ist, kehren die vier erst einmal in ihr Büro zurück um zu schlafen. Der Elf bleibt vor Ort, er will das Haus weiter beobachten. Am nächsten Tag in der Früh ist schon wieder ein Brief vom Raben an der Schwelle des Detektivbüros: Stern der Dunkeheit – Teil 2 Das Metall wurde verschweißt und geschmiedet. Rost schlägt dennoch seine tiefen Wunden. Vergessene Monster des letzten Krieges aus Stahl und Eisen liegen zerstört im Schlamm und Dreck und es wird noch Jahre dauern bis sie verrotten. Schwarzer Schnee liegt wie ein Film aus schwarzen Schleim und Blut über dem alten Friedhof. Doch trotz dem schwarzen Rauch liegt der Geruch von Verwesung in der Luft. Der Geruch von toten Fleisch. In der kalten und gefroren Erde steckt ein riesiger Sarg aus Metall voller stinkenden Fleisch. Sie starb so langsam. Ich habe ihr lebendiges Fleisch gegessen, während ihre feuchten Augen voller Angst und Pein mich dabei neugierig beobachteten. Ihr Tod war ein exklusives Festmahl. Es dauerte etliche Tage bis ihre Schmerzen ein Ende fanden. Zwischen all den vergessenen Riesen aus Metall, konnte niemand ihre qualvollen Schreie hören. Der Stern der alten Riesenkönige erlischt in den Dunkelheit trotz all der kleinen blendenden Lichter, welcher nach ihr suchen. Sprach, der Rabe Ilmek glaubt den im Text beschriebenen Ort zu kennen: Maschinentor, dort ruhen verrostete Überreste von alten Blitzbahn-Wagen. Sip und Gideon begeben sich zu Maschinentor, um nach der dort vermuteten Leiche zu suchen, Marko und Ilmek gehen wieder nach Eichenbrücke, um dem Elfen von den neuesten Vorkommnissen zu berichten und das Haus der Tänzerin weiter zu beobachten. Marko und Ilmek finden nichts - keine Spur vom Elfen, beim Haus scheint niemand zu sein, auch auf Klopfen reagiert niemand. So machen sie sich dann auch auf den Weg nach Maschinentor. ''In der Zwischenzeit: ''Sip und Gideoin sind mittlerweile schon dort angekommen. Die Maschinerie ist ein Viertel voller Lagerhäuser und Lagertürme. Sip und Gideon gehen zu dem großen Schrottplatz für Züge. Unzählige alte Waggons, vom Rost zerfressen, sind hier gelagert. Dazwischen huschen immer wieder Gestalten: Herrenlose Kriegsgeschmiedete mit körperlichen Gebrechen bewohnen diese Stätte der Ödnis. Zwei inenander verkeilte Waggons jüngeren Datums kommen den Detektiven bekannt vor: Es dürfte sich um den Zug handeln, der bei dem Anschlag von Viktor Demain entgleist ist. Aber Sip und Gideon suchen etwas anderes. Nach einer Stunde werden sie fündig: Von drei zusammenhängenden Waggons kommt ihnen der Gestank der Verwesung entgegen. Im Inneren des ersten Waggons finden sie ein dutzend Tierkörper, sie hängen auf Ketten von der Decke. Maden zerfressen das verwesende Fleisch. Im nächsten Waggon bietet sich ihnen das gleiche Bild: Verwesende, madenzerfressende Tierkörper. Als sie am Ende dieses Waggons angekommen sind, bewegen sich plötzlich die Körper hinter ihnen. Gideon geht schnell in den nächsten Waggon, dort bietet sich ihm ein Bild des Grauens. Statt der Tierkörper hängen hier menschliche Überreste von der Decke. Lange kann er sich dem Anblick nicht hingeben: Denn von hinten werden die beiden von einem Kettendämon attackiert. Er kämpft mit Ketten und Klingen, Sip und Gideon mit Flammen und Pfeilen. Während der Kampf tobt, muss Gideon fest stellen, dass ih auf seltsame Weise die Kräfte verlassen, er sich krank fühlt. Schließlich kann der Dämon aber besiegt werden. Seine Leiche löst sich in Luft auf. Am Ende des Waggons finden Sip und Gideon schließlich auch einen Kopf: Es ist jener der ehemals schönen Modreia, der von einer Kette an der Decke hängt. Im Mund steckt ein weiterer Zettel, ein weiteres Gedicht des irren Schlächters. Stern in der Dunkelheit - Teil 3 Sie starrt in die Dunkelheit, Würmer bilden ein Lächeln genauso eingefroren wie das glühende Silber ihres letzten Versagens. Das schwindende Sternenlicht verspricht keinen Morgen für die vier ruhmreichen Helden, zu schnell verrann die Zeit Die letzte Minute hängt noch immer in der Luft, vergeht wie der Wandler und die Tänzerin bevor die vier sie bewahren können. Vielleicht kann die letzte Minute in den Hallen der Heerschar gefunden werden. Vielleicht kann die letzte Minute in den Ebenen von Talenta gefunden werden. Vielleicht kann die letzte Minute in den Stürmen der Luft gefunden werden. Vielleicht kann die letzte Minute unter dem Rock einer Magd gefunden werden. Aber da die vier lieber meine Worte in Schlachthaus des Sterns lesen, wird die letzte Minute wohl auch für sie vergehen. Sprach, der Rabe Diesmal sind die vier Helden selbst das Zentrum der morbiden literarischen Ergüsse. Vor dem Waggon treffen Sip und Gideon Ilmek und Marco wieder. Die vier kehren noch einmal zum Club Glitzerstaub zurück, um herauszufinden, was aus Modreias Doppelgänger geworden ist. Dort erfahren sie, dass Modreia seit gestern nacht verschwunden ist, gemeinsam mit dem Hobgoblin, der sie beschützen sollte. Da hier nichts mehr zu erfahren ist, gehen sie noch zur Stadtwache, um den bestialischen Mord an Modreia zu melden und der Wache den sichergestellten Kopf zu übergeben. Sie spekulieren noch, ob Modreias Doppelgänger der Mörder ist oder jemand anderer. Ilmek wirft ein, dass der Gestaltwandler, der hier am Werk ist, auch ein Rakschasa sein könnte - das würde zum veralteten Sortierungssystem in der Bibliothek passen, es überzeugt aber niemanden so recht. Sip überlegt, ob bzw. wie die drei Mordopfer zusammenhängen könnten. Vielleicht eine Verbindung im Krieg? Da klopft es an der Tür des Detetikbüros: Der Halbork von Haus Tarrask berichtet, dass sich die Suche nach Corbain Eldritch unerwartet schwierig gestaltet. Immerhin konnte in Erfahrung gebracht werden, dass er in seiner Kindheit im Waisenhaus in Golden Gate war - dieses Waisenhaus wurde großzügig von Viktor Demain unterstützt - eine neue Spur.